


Spain Tries to Hypnotise Romano and it Backfires

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom South Italy, Bottom Spain (Hetalia), Dirty Talk, Drugged kinda, Furry, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spain stole a potion from England, Top South Italy, Top Spain (Hetalia), he only tops in his werewolf form, otherwise he's a spoiled pillow princess because lovi said so, spamano - Freeform, werewolf Antonio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Spain steals a potion from England and tries to use it on Lovi, but he accidentally uses it on himself, so Lovino decides to have some fun!
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Spain Tries to Hypnotise Romano and it Backfires

Lovino had been grumpier than usual, and Antoino really wanted to help him relax. It’d been a while since they played in the bedroom, but first he needed to borrow something from a certain also grumpy Englishman…

England was visiting America for “business”—dios mios why did those two keep pretending they hated each other? Everyone knew they were dating! Spain was betting France and Prussia how long it would be until they finally made it public. So breaking into England’s house was pretty easy, and he easily found the basement. Thankfully, England was a neat freak and kept everything labeled, and it wasn’t long before Antonio found a little bottle full of blue liquid labeled “hypnosis potion.” Antonio smiled and snatched it up before running back to his place.

It was his turn to cook, and he poured the potion into Lovino’s glass of wine before noticing that there was a note on the back that said “Only use half!!!”

Oops. Oh well. Antonio figured that since it was diluted by a drink, it would be fine.

Lovino entered without knocking, shouting that he was here and the dinner better be good. Spain quickly threw away the little bottle in the trash can under the sink and washed his hands when the timer for the pizza he was baking in the oven.

“I’ll set the table,” Lovino offered, taking the bread and olive oil to the table, then the wine as Antonio grabbed oven mitts and pulled out the pizza, panicking slightly. He hadn’t seen which of the glasses Lovino placed by his chair, but Antonio couldn’t just dump out both glasses and pour more wine for them without rousing suspicion.

Conversation was stilted as the meal started, Lovino complaining more than anything. Antonio ended up drinking half his wine before realizing, and he froze, emerald eyes wide when he realized he might have just drunk some of that potion he’d taken from England.

“Are you okay, tomato bastard?” Lovino asked, and Antonio tried to laugh off the worry, setting his glass down and biting into his second slice of pizza. He didn’t feel any different, and Lovino had already had several sips of his wine without showing any change either, so probably that potion was a dud. Spain should have known better than to trust England could do  _ real _ magic.

“I just remembered that I forgot to make us dessert,” said Spain, and Lovino rolled his eyes before taking a swig of wine.

“Whatever. That’s fine,” he muttered, and Antonio let out a small breath.

Soon, the wine was gone, and Lovino said he better get going.

“So soon?!” Antonio nearly knocked his chair over getting up, and he swayed. “Oh…”

“You okay?” Now Lovino looked worried. Spain suddenly looked pale, and his eyes were cloudy and far away, like he was going into a trance. “Antonio? Say something, tomato bastard!”

“Something, tomato bastard!” Antonio mimicked Lovino’s tone, and the Italian jumped back in surprise, hazel and green eyes wide.

“What the fuck?!” He remembered Antonio acting weird, scared even, after drinking the wine. “Stand there and stay still,” he ordered, surprised when Antonio did exactly that as he searched the cabinets and then the trash, finding a weirdly shaped bottle with a handwritten label. “ _ Hypnosis potion _ ? The fuck were you trying to do, tomato bastard?!” He smashed the bottle in anger. “Pick it up!”

Lovino stared as Antonio did as ordered, then stood still, holding the broken glass.

“Throw it into the trash can,” Lovino ordered, opening the cabinet door for him. He hummed as he watched Antonio do what he said. “Hypnosis, huh…?”

Apparently Antonio had wanted to have some fun with him without asking, so it was only fair Lovino have that fun, right? And he didn’t know how long the hypnosis was going to last, so he might as well get started ASAP.

“Strip for me,” Lovino said, hopping up onto the counter. He watched as Antonio started unbuttoning his shirt. “Slower.” He smiled as he watched, taking it in as Antonio revealed his six pack abs. He’d always been really muscular, but unlike those man whores like America and Denmark, Antonio kept his body usually covered, except for Lovino. When he got to see him like this, he was reminded that he was special.

“The more you undress,” Lovino said. “The more aroused you get. Knowing you’re baring yourself for me, it makes you get hard.”

The bulge in Antonio’s pants grew, and Lovino smiled as Antonio finally discarded his shirt, his face starting to flush.

“Your pants are feeling tight on you,” Lovino said, raising his eyebrows when it looked like Antonio’s pants actually shrunk a bit, outlining his dick more and making Antonio gasp as the fabric rubbed uncomfortably against his half-hard cock. “Hmm… this was a hypnosis  _ potion _ … I wonder how far… Antonio, turn around for me, and as you unbuckle your belt, you’ll feel your ass get bigger, rounder, until you hear the seam of your pants start to rip. That is when your ass stops growing.”

Lovino’s eyes widened, transfixed on Antonio’s ass as it expanded, pushing against the black fabric and straining against it. Antonio dropped his belt to the floor and started to pant, growing harder, and his pants finally reached their limit, a “rip!” sounding out and Antonio’s perfect peach of an ass stopping in their growth. It jiggled as Antonio started to undo his pants, and Lovino palmed himself between his legs, feeling the need to bury his dick between those cheeks. Antonio always insisted on being the top, never listening to Lovino when he said he wanted a turn. Antonio always made up bullshit about how he wanted to be the one to make Lovino feel good, how he didn’t want Lovino feeling like he needed to take care of him, but he just wanted to be the dominant one, and it had been getting on Lovino’s nerves for a while, especially since the tomato bastard just wouldn’t fucking listen to a goddamn word he’d say about the matter.

“Antonio, you’re a bottom,” Lovino ordered. “You love being fucked in the ass, you love lying and taking dick and moaning like a little whore.”

Antonio was still taking off his pants, and he was breathing harder now, especially as he pushed them down, the pants having trouble getting over his ass. He was probably going to need new ones.

“You love being pampered,” Lovino said. “You’re such a pillow princess. You need to be pleasured, and you just want to feel good.” He stared as Antonio’s ass starting jiggling again as he pulled his pants all the way off and stepped out of them, panting even harder now, sounding like he was getting close to cuming even without getting touched. “But right now, you can’t cum. You can only cum when I say so.”

Antonio let out a whine, and Lovino grinned evilly, getting hard as he continued to palm himself through his jeans.

“And it’s such a shame,” Lovino said, smirking when Antonio twitched. “Cuz you can feel a vibrator in your ass. It’s almost hitting your prostate. It’s on the lowest setting right now, but every time I snap my fingers, the vibrating becomes more intense.”

Antonio grunted as he took off his boxers, trembling as he turned back around when Lovino ordered him to. Lovino hopped off the counter and unbuckled his belt and jeans, his dick practically springing out as he leaned back.

“My dick is the only thing you want,” he ordered, smirking when Antonio’s eyes went straight to Lovino’s cock. “I can already see your mouth watering as you picture taking it into your mouth, but you can’t move. You’re frozen in place.” Lovino ran his fingers over his shaft and lightly pinched the head as precum started to leak. He swallowed a gasp. “You see someone else. You see someone kneeling in front of me, taking my dick, the thing you want more than life itself, into their mouth and making me moan and call out their name, instead of yours. You feel yourself growing hot, even more aroused, but angry, possessive. This is your dick. You want it,  _ need _ it. You  _ need _ to suck on it, lick it, to swallow my cum. But someone else is doing that in your place.”

It was getting harder to talk as Lovino pumped his dick, after getting some of the lotion Antonio kept by the sink.

Antonio stared, imaging that it was Gilbert there, on his knees, sucking off Lovino and making him lean against the counter, moaning like a wanton whore.  _ His _ Lovino, who took care of him, pampered him just the way Antonio loved and made him feel like his princess. Now he was being taken care of, and it wasn’t even by Antonio!

Antonio’s vision blurred, getting painfully hard but unable to do anything to get release.

Lovino was about to cum, and he ordered Antonio, “You’ll see me cum into this person’s mouth, but they spit out my cum, something you love to swallow when I let you take me into your mouth.”

Antonio saw the scene just as Lovino described, and black stars filled his vison from anger and jealousy and also from need. He yelped at the sound of Lovino snapping, and the vibrator in his ass went up in intensity, Antonio suddenly remembering it was there.

“You have a dry orgasm,” Lovino ordered, and Antonio did, almost falling to his knees as his dick went limp. “The other person is gone. Lick my cum off the floor, like a dog.” Lovino almost wasn’t sure Antonio would, but whatever that potion was was strong, and he started licking, remaining on his hands and knees as he did. “Good, puppy. You feel yourself growing hard at being called that.” He smiled when Antonio was at half-mast again. “Yes, you’re such a good puppy, such a spoiled little bitch. You feel your body hair getting thicker, longer. It covers more of your body.” He watched in amazement as this happened, Antonio’s arms, legs, back, neck, and ass all getting covered in hair, leaving only his face, hands, and feet. “It keeps getting thicker until it’s fur, thick fur like a wolf’s. You feel your ears changing, getting pointier and moving, until they’re wolf ears sitting on top of your head. At the same time, you feel yourself growing a tail. It’s wagging as you lap up the rest of my cum with your tongue, which you feel growing longer, becoming like a dog’s and it can’t fit in your mouth anymore, leaving you panting as your face changes with the rest of your body. You grow a muzzle, nose becoming black and cold and wet. Your teeth sharpen, and your feet become paws, your knees bending the opposite way. You feel bones pop and hair grow, but none of it is painful for you. In fact, you grow hard, your dick growing in both length and girth. You love the changes, love feeling them, and once the changes are complete, you come. Hard.”

These changes took longer than the others, Antonio slowly growing dark brown fur all over his body, a nub at the base of his back popping and turning into a tail and Antonio’s long tongue hanging out of his mouth, making him struggle to lap up the cum. Once he was finished cleaning it up, though, the last of the changes completed, and Antonio howled as he came, cum splashing against the floor before he collapsed, Lovino smirking as he snapped three times in quick succession, forcing Antonio to writhe on the floor and howl and whine.

“You’re hard again,” Lovino ordered, smiling when his order became reality. “When you’re in this werewolf form, your plateau stage lasts only seconds. Now, wait here. I need to get something for you.”

Lovino was starting to get hard himself, his own plateau period finally ending. He went to Antonio’s bedroom and dug through his closet, finally finding the studded collar Antonio had tried to make him wear last year, when he thought getting a little kinky might help reignite their bedroom magic.

Maybe he was right after all, Lovino thought and laughed.

Back in the kitchen, Lovino put the collar onto Antonio and ordered, “Whenever I put this on you, you turn back into this form, and you remember that jealousy and possessiveness you felt when you watched me getting sucked off. You feel those feelings all over again and take me to make me yours. But once the collar is off, you turn back into your human, pillow princess self, waiting to be pampered and spoiled, like the puppy you really are.”

Antonio started growling and leapt up, and Lovino yelped then smiled when Antonio picked him up and took him to his bedroom, dropping him onto the bed and tearing off Lovino’s clothes with his claws. He licked Lovino’s face and chest, and he licked his dick, able to wrap his tongue nearly around Lovino’s cock. Lovino reminded him to use lube, and Antonio grabbed a bottle from the nightstand, sloppily squirting it over his dick and onto his fingers, mindful of his claws as he stretched Lovino out.

Lovino snapped three more times as Antonio shoved his now-massive cock into Lovino, making him yell out in both pain and pleasure. He panted and grunted as Antonio started to move, starting slow but soon gaining speed and ramming into him hard until Lovino started to yell.

“Cum when I do,” Lovino managed, and then he came, Antonio howling as he came into Lovino, cum dripping as he pulled out. He was hard again in seconds, though, and Lovino ordered him to stand there while Lovino sucked him off, snapping five more times, making Antonio tremble and growl. It wasn’t long before he came, Lovino making him cum twice more before he finally took Antonio’s collar off and tossed it aside, mentally reminding himself to see if Antonio would still change into a werewolf even after the potion wore off.

Antonio collapsed onto the bed, hugging one of the pillows to him as he humped it, looking like he could hardly take the vibrator still going inside him.

“Tell me how much you want me,” Lovino growled, crawling onto the bed and hovering over Antonio. “Tell me how much you want my cock.”

“I need it,” Antonio whined. “Please, Lovi~ Please, give it to me, fill me with your cock and fuck me, please~”

Lovino was hard again hearing Antonio say that and squirted lube over his dick and his fingers. He told Antonio that he’d still feel the vibrator as Lovino fucked him, and it would keep going until Antonio came again.

“But that won’t happen until I order it,” Lovino told him, sticking two fingers into Antonio as he used his other hand to grasp onto one of Antonio’s ass cheeks. He wondered if it would stay like this forever or go back to normal once the potion wore off. “Do you like me grabbing your ass like this, you whore? You slutty bitch? I think you do. I think you’re pretty sensitive there, huh?” He squeezed Antonio’s ass cheek right as he hit his prostate, making Antonio yelp. “You love it. You could probably cum just from me spanking you. Sometimes you bounce on your ass while you’re sitting at work or at a meeting, just to feel yourself get hard, you pervert. Tell me how much of a pervert you are, you little cum dump of a whore.”

“I-I do,” Antonio gasped, trembling as Lovino continued to play with him. “I bump myself on walls and doors, sometimes I slap myself on the ass, thinking about you, thinking about you spanking me and making me cum. I think about you all the time, sucking you under the table, risking getting caught. I get hard thinking about it, I’m such a whore, your whore.”

Lovino smiled. This potion was some powerful stuff, even altering Spain’s memories to fit what Lovino ordered him.

Antonio was prepped enough, and Lovino sheathed himself into him, moaning at the same time Antonio did. He went hard, hitting Antonio’s prostate with each thrust, and he ordered Antonio to cum at the same time he did.

Lovino almost fell over when he finally came, panting as he hovered over Antonio.

“You’re tired,” he panted, feeling exhausted. Maybe ordering Antonio to have only a seconds long plateau hadn’t been such a great idea when he didn’t have equal stamina.

Antonio yawned.

“I’ll give you a bath tomorrow when we wake up,” Lovino promised him and meant it. He really did want to pamper his boyfriend. He’d been annoyed at always being babied, like Antonio didn’t really think he’d grown up despite fucking him like he was grown up. “I’ll make you breakfast and coffee, too. You’ll dream of me kissing you, massaging you, cuddling you. Your dreams will always be of me taking care of you, my beautiful princess.”

Antonio fell asleep with a smile, curling up beside Lovino, and Lovino hugged him close as he fell asleep, also smiling.


End file.
